La Apuesta
by OrneHale
Summary: Bella, Rose y Alice son las putas del instituto. Una día llegan los hermanos Cullen y ellas deciden hacer una apuesta ¿que puede llegar a pasar?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a stephanie meyer solamente me adjudico la historia_

-hola zorritas- dije mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-hola bella- respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-saben eso de la sincronización me pone nerviosa- dije mientras soltaba el humo.

-sabias que fumar tan temprano es perjudicial para la salud?- dijo alice

-si ,hahaha, como si me importara- respondí cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

-Alice déjanos de decir eso todas las mañanas es obvio que lo vamos a hacer igual- dijo rose

-pero miren quienes vienen ahí- dije señalando al volvo plateado.

-waw los cullen , esos tipos si que están buenos me los comería a los tres uno tras otro- dijo rose con deseo.

-ese auto es el mas ostentoso después de los nuestros.- dijo allie

Nosotras teníamos un porche 911 amarillo, un BMW descapotable rojo y una Ferrari negra, de alice, rosalie, y mía respectivamente.

-ya me gustaría estar en su asiento trasero.- dije

-a todas en el instituto les gustaría bella pero nosotras somos las que mas probabilidades tenemos.-dijo rose

-por supuesto somos las mas lindas de por aquí y las mas experimentadas.- dije con sorna.

-todo el instituto sabe eso bella, somos las mejores.- dijo allie petulante.

- te apuesto a que en tres meses los meto a los tres en mi lista.-dije muy pagada de mi misma.

-trato echo, apuesto a que a Edward no lo metes, es muy santurrón y nerd aunque este buenísimo.- dijo rose mordiéndose el labio

En ese momento emmet cullen pasó por enfrente y disimuladamente me toco el trasero mientras decía.

-buenos días guapa.-

- emmet va a ser el primero, lo se.- les susurre a mis amigas.-

-mierda se nos hace tarde.- medio grito rose apagando el cigarrillo en el auto de al lado.

Rápidamente tire el cigarrillo al piso lo apague aplastándolo con mis valentinos negros y Salí lo mas rápido que mis zapatos lo permitían.

-que apuradas las señoritas.-dijo emmet cuando pasamos por al lado suyo.

-no podemos llegar tarde hemos echo muchos novillos.- respondí mientras seguí medio corriendo.

- hahaha.- se rió.- me hubiera encantado hacerte compañía en una de esas.-grito

- cuando quieras.- grite de regreso y le sople un beso que el hizo como que agarro y lo metió en su pantalón.

-OH si! Emmet cullen se metió un beso mío en su pantalón creo que es mi día de suerte.- pensé mientras entraba al salón con emmet pisándome los talones.

- señor cullen , señorita swan que alegría que se dignan a presentarse a mi clase.- dijo enojado.- ya que es el primer día del ciclo escolar van a tener que sentarse juntos ¡ todo el año!.- dijo muy colorado.

- por mi encantada señor banner.- dije coqueta.

-por mi también señor.- dijo emmet.-vamos señorita.- dije tendiéndome su brazo para dirigirnos juntos a nuestros lugares, el cual yo acepte gustosa con una sonrisa.

El profesor empezó su aburrida clase a la cual no le preste atención.

Emmet me paso una nota disimuladamente.

" _señorita swan me haría el honor de hacer novillos conmigo después del almuerzo?"_

Sonreí

" _claro seria un honor señor cullen"_

Sonrió

"_la espero en la cafetería entonces"_

Sonreí de nuevo y guarde la nota entre mis pechos.

Sonó la campana del almuerzo y Salí rápidamente del salón para encontrarme con mis amigas.

-chicas , chicas hoy es mi día de suerte.- les dije mientras corría detrás de ellas.

- porque bells.- dijo alice mientras salíamos con nuestra comida a fuera y encendíamos las tres un cigarrillo como siempre.

- emmet se sienta conmigo en biología.- dije casi dando saltitos.

-y eso que tiene de fabuloso .- dijo rose mientras revolvía su ensalada cesar.

-me pasó esto mientras estábamos en clase.- dije sacando el papelito que había guardado entre mis pechos y dándoselo para que lo leyeran.

-que le harás al pobre o debería decir afortunado.- dijo allie levantando las cejas.

-no mucho no lo quiero asustar, después veré.- dije pensando.- algún beso y tocadita.-dije y nos reímos las tres.

-alguien te esta esperando Bells.- dijo Allie moviendo la cabeza sugestivamente hacia un costado.

- si mejor me voy, deséenme suerte!.-dije encaminándome hacia él.

-suertee!.-dijeron la dos

Camine moviendo las caderas sugestivamente hacia emmet quien me guiño un ojo.

-hola emmet.- dije mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- Hola preciosa.- dijo tomándome de la cintura posesivamente.- a donde vamos hoy para pasar el tiempo?.-

- vamos al bosque.- le susurre en el oído lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

- como desees tus deseos son mis ordenes.- dijo con ojos oscuros.

Le tomé la mano y lo guié al bosque donde me gustaba venir en estas ocasiones.

Me senté en un tronco saque un cigarrillo y lo encendí.

-entonces que haremos.- pregunto

- lo que tu quieras cariño lo que tu quieras.- dijo mientras soltaba el humo.

- ósea que puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana?.-dijo sorprendido.

-si, lo que queramos de eso se tratan los novillos.- dije tirando el cigarrillo ya terminado.

Me apoye en un árbol y el se acerco más a mi.

-ósea que si te quisiera besar podría hacerlo?- dijo acercándose mas quedando muy cerca mío.

- que esperas para hacerlo?-dije y lo tome por la camisa estampando mis labios con los suyos.

Tenia que admitir que el tipo besaba bien , al principio lo sorprendí pero el rápidamente tomo el control y movió sus labios sobre los míos insistentemente y luego su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso ,el cual no dude ni un segundo en conceder, nuestras lenguas empezaron una danza candente en la cual ninguno ganaba, yo aproveche para enrollar mis piernas en su cintura creando un roce entre nuestros sexos que nos hizo gemir a los dos. El abandono mi boca y se dirigió hacia mis cuello donde succiono y estaba segura que quedaría una marca.

Moví mis caderas provocando esa deliciosa fricción de nuevo lo que nos hizo gemir. Su boca siguió bajando hasta mis pechos donde lamió y mordisqueó todo lo que vio, luego bajo mi brazier de encaje negro y lamió mis pezones arrancándome un gemido y me agarre de su cabello y tironee un poco, a lo que el desplazo su boca a mis labios de nuevo y sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi tanga haciéndola a un lado y masajeando mi clítoris arrancándome un gemido que ahogue en su boca. Dirigí mis manos a su pantalón y la metí dentro de sus boxers acariciando su amiguito o debería decir amigote, el chico estaba bien dotado por la naturaleza, arrancándole un gemido que le hizo separarse de mis labios.

-mmm b-be-be-lla q-q-ue bi-i-i-en lo haces.-dijo entrecortadamente

-mmm emmet mas dame mas! Ah! Oh si!- dije mientras el metía un dedo en mi húmeda cavidad tras mi pedido.

Aumente mis masaje en su pene a lo que el introdujo otro dedo mas en mi haciéndome gemir mas fuerte. Dirigí mi boca a su cuello succionando fuertemente para que le quedara una marca aparte de mi labial como ya le había quedado en toda su boca.

Mientras seguía masajeando su glande con mi otra mano acariciaba su escroto haciéndolo gemir fuertemente. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre

-M-ma-aa-ss- gemí

El introdujo otro dedo más. Estaba ya metiendo y sacando tres dedos de mi intimidad y yo estaba por venirme al igual que el, lo sentía , lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Lo bese apasionadamente y nuestras lenguas lucharon mientras ambos nos veníamos gimiendo fuertemente en la boca del otro.

-waw bella eso fue increíble.- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Si emmet fue increíble, creo que la podemos pasar muy bien juntos.- dije con una sonrisa.

- cuando quieras preciosa solo llama a este número .-dijo poniéndome un número entre mis senos, luego me dio un apasionado beso y se marcho.

Oh my god! Oh my fuckin fucin fuckin god! Este chico vale oro. Me acomode la ropa me retoque el maquillaje y Salí en busca de mis amigas.

Hello everybody!

Yo acá de nuevo con una nueva idea loca espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones.

En cuanto a "se mi amante" ya conseguí a alguien quien la continúe y esa persona es Malu-12. eso es todo espero que sean duros conmigo y vere que hago para mejorar .

Mordisquitos, OrneHale.

PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía :P


	2. Chapter 2

2. Emmet y Jasper Cullen.

Cuando llegue con las chicas ellas me bombardearon con preguntas sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque. ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Donde? Etcétera. A lo que yo respondí con la siguiente frase:

"Nos tocamos, el actuó rápidamente, es muy bueno, en donde siempre, y planeo fallármelo el sábado en la fiesta de mascaras que harán los Cullen este sábado."

- ¿Acaso no nos invitaran a nosotras?, porque no he resibido la invitación aun.-dijo Alice a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

- si nos invitaron, a las tres.-dije sacando sus invitaciones de mi bolso.-Estas aparecieron "misteriosamente" en mi casillero, junto con tres rosas.- dije entregándoles sus rosas también.

- somos realmente codiciadas en el instituto para que los cullen quieran tener exclusividad nuestra, recuerdan lo de la rosa ¿no?- dijo rose elevando una ceja.

- de que hablas yo no recuerdo nada.- dijo alice totalmente confundida.

-si lo recuerdo.-dije- ellos nos habían contado cuando éramos pequeños y muy amigos una especie de tradición de los cullen es darle una rosa a aquellas mujeres que les atraen claro que esa exclusividad se termina con la rosa una vez que se seca ya no hay ningún tipo de alianza.-dije recordando a Jasper contándome eso cuando éramos pequeños y el me regalo una rosa.

- si ahora lo recuerdo perfectamente, también recuerdo que yo estaba totalmente celosa de ti porque a mi me gustaba Jasper cuando éramos chicas y el te regalo la rosa a ti y te contó toda la historia, es mas dijo que si eso realmente funcionaba me regalaría una rosa todos los días para tenerte siempre para él, claro que él no había entendido la historia que le había contado su abuelo y había creído que era sobre amistad no sobre amor.-dijo alice recordando nuestra infancia.

- lo que significa que ellos quieren tenernos solo para ellos esa noche ¿saben lo que significa eso chicas?- medio pregunto medio grito Alice.

-¡Compras!- gritamos las tres y todos en el exterior del instituto se voltearon a ver que sucedía mientras nosotras nos reíamos.

- Vamos ahora mismo hay tanto que hacer y comprar.- dijo alice parándose y siendo seguida instantáneamente por Rose y yo.

Íbamos caminando apresuradamente hacia nuestros autos hablando entre nosotras sobre posibilidades cuando nos chocamos con tres chicos.

-¿ Iban apuradas a algún sitio señoritas?- dijo Jasper.

- Nos estábamos largando de aquí.- dijo rose

- Sí estábamos yéndonos de compras.- dijo alice agarrando a rose y tirando de su brazo para que se apurara.

Ellas se alejaron a paso apresurado hacia sus coches y Emmet y Edward siguieron su camino, sin embargo jasper se me quedo viendo unos segundo antes de sonreir con esa sonrisa marca Cullen.

- gracias por la rosa Jaz.- dije bajando la mirada.

- me alegro que te halla gustado, porque esta vez si es por el motivo correcto.- me susurro en la oreja para después darme un beso en la majilla muycerca de los labios por un tiempo mas prolongado que el habitual, para después meter sus manos en los bolsillos de sus desgastado jeans que le sentaban de puta madre y seguir su camino con ese aire despreocupado que te hace mojar tu braguitas.

Lo unico que pude hacer es correr hasta mi auto y salir pitando hacia seattle para comprar un conjunto muy sexy para el sabado, que por cierto era mañana.

Después de recorrer todo seattle y llegar a casi medianoche a mi casa teniamos las tres el mismo conjunto esplendido en negro con tres hermosos antifaces iguales tambien si era nuestra marca, siempre ibamos iguales a las fiestas de los cullen. Nos habiamos decidido por un ajustadísimo vestido negro convinado con unos stilettos negros tambien y el infaltable antifaz con plumitas.

* * *

El sabado nos reunimos para prepararnos y decidimos destacarnos solo por nuestro pelo y por nuestras uñas por el color, alice las llevaria en rosado, rose en rojo y yo llevaria manicura francesay por supuesto a esas fiestas deviamos llevan como tradición los anillos con el escudo de nuestras familias todos con una familia de un poco de dinero tenian que llevar sus anillos, era coinciderado como un pase vip, asi que nos colocamos nuestros anillos y partimos para la casa en la push de los Cullen.

Al llegar la seguridad de la puerta nos pidio nuestros apellidos.

- Hale, Brandon y Swan.- dije señalandonos.

- adelante señoritas.- dijo el tipo.

Habia mucha gente, peroa pesar de todo pudimos ubicar a los Cullen fácilmente .

-hola jaz.-dije- dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-hola bella.- dijo pasando su brazo por mi cintura alejandonos de mis amigas y sus hermanos.Y de paso acercándome mas a el.- ¿quieres bailar un rato?

No respondi simplemente lo arrastre conmigo a la pista y nos pusimos a bailar muy pegados y provocadores por un largo rato.

- voy al baño dame unos segundos.- dije mientras me retiraba.

-cuando iba al baño mi choque contra alguien que definitivamente desentonaba mucho con el resto de las personas ya que estaba totalmente vestido de blanco y llevaba un hermoso sombrero con un tambien muy hermoso antifaz que solo dejaba ver su boca y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- lo siento no me fije por donde camnaba .- me escuse.

- no hay problema eres a quien buscaba.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que se me hizo muy familiar.

- ¿porque me buscabas?.- dije extrañada.

- ¿para darte esto, me parece que lo perdiste?.- dijo tendiendome una rosa blanca.

- wao, gracias pero ya tengo acompañante esta noche.-dije casi sonrojada.

-no hay problema solamente no la pierdas y ¿te digo un secretito?.- dijo a lo que yo asenti confundida.-nunca la tires, aunque se seque ponela en un libro y conservala, consideralo como un favor, cuando la necesite te la pedire de nuevo.- dijo besando mi mano, mirando mucho mi anillo, y se fue dejandome confundida.

Fui al guardarropa y guarde mi rosa en mi bolso.

Volvi donde jaz y bailamos un rato mas.

-¿quieres salir a dar un paseo por la playa?.- pregunto.

- claro.- dije

al llegar a la arena me quite mi zapatos para poder caminar. Jasper tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta unas rocas donde nos sentamos.

Jasper levanto su mano y acaricio mi rostro suavemente, mientras me miraba con sus profundos ojos azules, entendi eso com una señal asi que me acerque un poco a el a lo que el respondio acercandose mas quedando nuestros labios casi rozandose, podia sentir su fresco aliento cerca del mio, entonces el junto nuestros labios en un beso que al principio era tan inocente como dos niños en primaria pero en un momento jasper tenia su mano detras de mi cabeza y empezo a mover nuestro labios lo que yo correspondi con igual entusiasmo el abrio un poco nuestro labios haciendo que nuestros alientos se mesclaran. Pase mi brazos por detras de su cuello y profundise nuestro beso, nuestras lenguas se rozaban muy suavemente, pero el ritmo fue aumentando y el me recosto contra las piedras donde estabamos sentados. Lleve mis manos a su pecho que rapidamente estuvo descubierto y yo acariciadolo que, aunque menos que emmet, era igual musculoso y tremendamente atractivo, mientras acariciaba su pecho el acariciaba mis piernas acercandose cada vez mas a mi sexo haciendo que me mojara cada vez mas. Baje mis manos por su espalda y toque su trasero empujando su miembro aun cubierto por sus pantalones contra mi entrepierna lo que hizo que se rozaran y el soltara un pequeño jadeo par después mordisquear y dar lametones en mi cuello. Ya sin poder aguantar mas baje el cierre de su pantalón y saque su miembro, bastante grande, de sus boxers. El dirigio su mano a mi sexo y aparto mi tanga para acariciar mi clitolis un rato y después torturarme resfregando su miembro en mi entrada, logrando sorprenderme cuando me penetro de una sola entoscada haciendome ver el cielo y todas las constelaciones. El empezo un vaiven suave , yo me agarre de sus hombros por debajo de la camisa, enterrando mis uñas ahi cuando se movio tan rapido que no podia contener mis altisimos gemidos. Se continuo moviendo frenéticamente hasta que yo explote y el tambien derramando su contenido dentro mio que fue una sensación maravillosa. el salio de mi una vez que logro recomponer su respiración.

-eso fue maravilloso.- dijo jaz.

- si fue magnifico, pero sabes no creo que esto tenga que terminar aca podriamos ir a ese lugar que esta rodeado de piedras donde ibamos los dos solos cuando de chiquitos nos escapabamos.-dije acariciando su pecho.

- me parece estupendo, nadie sabe de ese lugar eso nos da privacidad para darnos un esquisito baño.- dijo para después de darme un profundo beso tomar mi mano y salir prácticamente corriendo hacia nuestro lugar secreto.

* * *

Hola hola

Perdon por el retraso se que no tengo perdon pero estube con cosas del cole y disfrutando de mis vacaciones pero aca les traigo un capitulin espero que les halla gustado y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Besitos…

OrneHale


End file.
